Misao and Fujita chapter
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Misao is known for her intense gaze when she look at humans bodies, today doesn't make exception when she go see a spectacle. However she never expected to see this perfect bones structure...


**Misao and Fujita chapter :**

Tall, lean, the bone structure wasn't bad, thought Misao her eyes on a the figure of a client passing in the hall. Misao then locked her gaze on a woman passing by, her body was like the one on her poster, if only she could take a picture…

- Misao ? Are you listening ? Said one of her colleagues. You were looking at the body of stangers again, weren't you ? Sighed the young woman.

- Did you say something ? Asked Misao, the woman having left her vision unfortunately.

- Yes, tonight is the spectacle, you're still going right ? Misao nodded she wouldn't miss the chance to be able to look as much as she wanted at bodies.

Indeed the spectacle was magnificient with all those actors with good enough bones structures, and the way they held themselves, Misao couldn't help but be happy.

She was even more happy when with her two friends she worked with, she got to go in backstage. Her friend who had got them the tickets was going out with one of the actors, so they made their way toward the lodges. Several actors were with her friend's boyfriend, they congratulates them for the beautiful show and to the delight of Misao she got to watch the bodies from close. The actors then showed the girls around the theater and finaly they got to the stage where the staff where still working on removing.

Misao looked around, taking the seats below the stage, the different set there, and the people on stage. She stiffened, her gaze locked on the back across the stage from her, she hadn't seen this back since four years ago when they broke up in her first year of college, but even so she know to who this back belonged to. This figure of course she wouldn't forget it, she had it pressed against hers, her fingers running on the perfect muscles, the length of the arms and legs, the waist, the muscles a little more develloped than before but still perfect in the overall, this beautyful bones structure that she could recognized anywhere.

She saw a worker beside the perfect back point to something toward her side of the. She saw him turned toward her and at this moment his eyes met hers and widened.

- Misao-san ? He said surprised.

- Fujita-kun. She beamed him a smile.

Fujita was doing his job on the stage, when one of his co-workers capted his attention and pointed behind at something behind his back, he turned to see a group of people, some actors others spectators at the end of the stage, all looking between him and a woman. Kurogawa Misao stood from on the other side of the stage watching him, seemingly not noticing the fact that most peple were watching her and her object of concentration, him. He was so surprised to see her that he didn't payed any mind at the onlookers, she had become even more beautyful if it was possible in the years he hadn't seen her, his heart skipped a beat, his old high school crush still well alive. She was still watching him, he took a step toward her.

- Misao-san ?

- Fujita-kun. She responded with that same beautiful smile who lighted her whole face she had everytime she saw him years ago, and it still warmed him and made him little embarassed, he never understood why she always smile at him like that. She took a step toward him too.

And somehow, suddenly everyone around them were clapping, acclaiming them.

Half an hour later, Misao and Fujita were sitting in a restaurant, after everyone applaudied them Fujita was a little embarassed and had asked to take go earlier, the others didn't objected and he asked Misao if she would come with him, she nodded and followed him. That's how they left everyone else behind at the theater and came to this café.

- Did you come see the spectacle Misao-san ?

- Yes, with my co-workers, one of them is going out with an actor.

- What a coincidence to see each other there.

- I didn't konw you were working here.

- I worked in this theater for a year now. And you ?

- I am receptionist for a financial firm.

They talked for a long time, catching up, echanging news of 'Simone', Eimi, Suzu… Has the time passe dit got late and they had to say goodbye.

Fujita drove Misao back to her home since she basically came with her friends, and just before stepping out the car she look at him in the eyes and with a face full of hope asked :

- Can we meet again ? Fujita swallowed hard, she was so cute.

- Of course, come see me to the theater again.

After a last beaming smile Misao left the car and watched Fujita drive away with a smile, not only would she be able to see more beautiful bodies at the theater but she would also get to see Fujita and his perfect bones structure once more from close. Now that Misao had seen the wonderful body of Fujita once again she couldn't help wanted to see it again, but she also remenbered the feeling of touching this body and really couldn't wait to be able to do it again…

* * *

Here is the last chapter of my suite, I always liked this couple and wanted to write about them and what they became. I think they're really cute, well of course every couple in the manga has a certain level of cuteness. I always thought that even if they broke up they would eventually come back together, Misao wouldn't let a perfect specimen like Fujita go after all...

I hope you enjoy reading my chapters !

Miss Yorgi


End file.
